Strong and Breaking
by Ivory Slayer
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to not care. And it's harder to watch someone you love take the hits. Isn't it funny how love and pain always seem to be together?     first SON fic, Please review!
1. Strong and Breaking

Just a little piece I put together. Tell me what you think. It's Spencer's pov.

* * *

I love her. They say, "It's wrong". They say, "I don't know what love is". And I don't want to care, but it hurts. It hurts with every glare that we get and ever little hateful comment. But I can't just ignore it. I wish I could. I want to be the strong one because sometimes, that's all she is.

And I want to just let her rest... She's so beautiful when she's asleep. At peace... but that doesn't seem to last long enough. So I hold her and tell her I love her and that I'll never let her go. And she just says she loves me and that we're strong. But I swear, I hear her heart break with every hurtful word and glare. I want to protect her from it, because she may be strong and free, possibly a bit too much at times, but I like it that way, but that's on the outside. I know that she's stronger than me, and believe me, defiantly more "free" too, but on the inside, Ashley is vulnerable. She is scared and hurting.

And they say I don't know what love is.


	2. Laugh it Off and Cry

I guess I'm going to continue this, I'm not sure how long. Ashely's pov. Please comment!

* * *

I'm tired of this. Of queer, fag, dyke. Apparently my type of love is "wrong". I guess I'm doomed to hell. Good thing I like the heat... Wouldn't it be funny if Heaven was against some love. Ironiclly, they say it is. But noooo, when some strait, white, male decides to go blow up some school, everyone is praying for him. Praying that he isn't sentenced to the death penalty! But me, I'm already doomed to eternal torture... because I love. I live and fight for her, but to them, it isn't enough.

She's so fragile. I wonder how much more she can take? Sometimes I look into her eyes and they don't seem as blue as I remember. And NO ONE, is allowed to take that away from her, yet they do. I know she tries to ignore their comments and stairs. She just grips my hand even tighter and smiles. I don't. I usually... engage in... okay, I kick the shit out of them, I verbally bitch slap them, I laugh it off. Man, I don't know how many times Spencer has had to pull me off some 2-dollar whore... wait that last time was because she was hitting on my girl. So, she deserved that, but really, it happens quit a bit. Too often, and it hurts.

I try not to care; I guess I pull that off. She's too naive to really see it still kills me. The worse part is watching it kill her. She doesn't hide it as well. She's so innocent, but they manage to beat her down with their shit. I'm trying to be a shield, a wall, her protection. But it's... it's too hard. I'm so tired. I just want to rest. To lay my head down and hold her. Listen to her hushed voice with her arms around me. Whispering she "loves me", and she "won't ever leave me". Even though I barely respond she just holds me because she knows that I can't take anymore that day. I think that every time I stop being strong, her heart breaks. I can hear it when I rest my head on her chest. I swear it does. And I swear I'll keep fighting, for her, because I love her and that will never change.

But to them, that isn't enough.


	3. Broken Fighter

It's Spencer's pov. I have no clue where I'm going... but that seems right. So please keep commenting. Thanks everyone!!!

* * *

Love, pain, anger. That's all I feel these days. Love for Ashley, pain from everyone else, and anger because they're hurting me and even worse, Ashley. But mainly love. She is my heart and everything else... I don't know how she does it.

I thought that she was too broken to fight anymore. I was wrong. She won't give up, I won't give up, we can't. Madison even seemed surprised when Ashley just about took that blonde out. (She shouldn't have called me a queer tease... seriously.) It wasn't the fact that she was fighting for my honor, looking really hot because she was breathing heavily and sweat- I think she's rubbing off on me a little too much... anyways, it wasn't because she got into a fight over me that made me love her so much more it almost hurts,oddly enough it was just the look on her heart broken- angry- yet heart broken face when she saw mine. It only lasted a second before her eyes turned a dark shade that even scared the hell out of me and her muscles tighten, but still, I could see, feel, the pain and need to protect the one she loved because that's how I feel too. And I realized how much I need her.

She won't stop protecting me and I'm never going to stop protecting her. Even if it means that I have to pull her of some girl or just hold her. I'm just so scared. She's always trying to save me from the world.

I wish that she didn't have to fight. If she got hurt... I wish she didn't have to fight...


	4. Blood for Love

So this has a lot of language... sorry. hehe. I also made it about 3 times as long. So please comment and enjoy. Ashley's pov.

* * *

That bitch! I should have clawed her eyes out for even looking at my girl! But Spencer said "Just ignore her, she's probably looking at you anyways!" Ha. I'm never getting a drink again. I turn around and guess what I see. Some anorexic bleach blonde with her hand halfway past MY girls' knee! The other one was getting familure with her neck, and DON'T even let me tell you where the whores legs where. She was practically- no she WAS straddling her. And there's poor Spencer trying to push her off. But Mss. Hilton's not getting the hint. I decided to... try and clear up the confusion.

I marched up to the slut and my girl. Spencer was freaking, trying to say that she tried to more. She was practically crying. I just pulled her over to me telling her that "This slut better get the fuck away from her before her arm has a new location, like next to her lifeless body." I think I scared Spencer a bit. She had her eyes opened wide and her mouth just hanging open. "Ashley, let's just go. Please, it doesn't matter." ha. The humor is just radiating off this place tonight.

"Sorry, I didn't know that your queer was such a tease." Oh fuck no, she did not just call her that!!

I possessively shove Spencer behind me. Slut bitch is going down! I lunge at her. And please realize that Spencer had been pulling me away before this so now there's a chair in the way, plus a yard. I still make it. The bitch breaking my fall.

She screams. Yeah, she better! Now I'm on top of her. Just punching. I hear Spencer yelp. The ass is now clawing at my face. I can feel blood or something. I don't care. NO ONE ASULTS MY BABY!!! She manages to shove me off. OW! My head connects with something hard. Nice, metal tables. Spencer yells my name and runs up to get me. I say- growl for her to go to the car. She doesn't listen. The slut is on top of me. She hits hard... really hard. Everyone apparently is finding this fight amusing because is quite except for Spencer... I think she's crying. Is it that bad?? The girl stood up and kicked me so I guess it is pretty bad. I feel dizzy. She keeps kicking me Spencer does to grab her. I don't want her to get hurt so I grab the tack heeled foot that's connecting with my stomach and pull, hard. Smack, her head on concrete (or whatever they make the floor out off). I enjoy the sound. Now I'm back on top and then she is. We're rolling around punching, pulling, kicking.

Somehow we're standing up. I hit the girl as hard as I can, she drops. She's breathing hard. I'm about ready to pass out. Luckily she just stays on the ground. I go to kick or hit her, to even yell something, but I have a crying girlfriend that's dragging me to the car.

"Spence... come on. It's okay, I'm fine." She has her face in her hand and she's crying. I sigh and pull down the visor for the mirror. HOLY SHIT! I just about start crying too. My face is... Thank God for adrenalin! Man, the adrenalin is dying down though, but it's still there so I start to drive before I pass out and kill us both.

We've been driving for about 10 minutes. I pull up to the beach. The sun is lowering. The sunset is shining lights of color on Spencer's face, or maybe it's just her. She won't look at me. I just sit there stairing her.

"I could get hurt or you could. I choose me."


	5. Pain by Caring

Thanks for all the comments!!! I'm slowly, but surely making them longer!! Please keep commenting!!! ... and reading!!

* * *

"Uh..." My glare starts to relax. "You could have walked away." I whisper it. I'm not sure if it's because I'm mad and don't want to yell or because I'm still shook up.

"Uhm, no. I couldn't have. She- Ah! Spence, she made me so mad! How she talked about you. What she tried to do, and... She tried to hurt you..." Her voice drops to a small whisper. She looks like a scared little girl.

"Ashley. I'm- she- You're ridicules, you know? You could have been hurt way worse! Hell, you probably are, just that damn adrenaline is still pumping in your damn veins that you don't even notice the pain! But probably wouldn't if you felt pain because you would just keep it inside anyways!" I'm a bitch. I'm just ranting because she scared me. She knows that, right?

"Well I'm sorry for caring Spencer. Next time some whore insults the only person I love, I'll just shrug it off!" No, I don't think she did. Ashley just turns and stairs at the ocean. She starts rubbing her head and fighting off a grimace. Uhhh!!!

"Get out of the car." I groan.

"What?" She doesn't exactly ask nicely.

"Because you're nice adrenaline boost is running low and I want to get you check out because that wasn't some prissy cat fight... and... I don't want you to get hurt Ash. I love you too much." By now I've already moved her to my seat and I'm getting ready to pull out.

"I love you too."

"I swear, if anything's broken, I'm gonna kill that skank." I growl quietly. I feel a pair of lips brush against my cheek and I smile. There better be nothing broken.

"I'm fine Spence." She whispers it. I turn to face her.

"I'm not risking it." I turn back to the wheel and pull out. We start heading to the hospital.

I help Ashley out of the car. She was looking pretty bad now, cause if you don't remember, there was a table and concrete and fists involved. I have my arm around her waist and her arm is limply dangling around my neck.

"Great." Ashley mutters. "What? Are you- oh..." My mother is standing by the front desk talking to, uh, wow, Dr. Ben. Shocker. Crap! She looks over and sees us. Her eyes grow just a bit darker, just barely noticeable. I glance at the girl I'm holding up and then at my mom who's approaching us. This is going to be sooo not fun.

My mom just kind of stares at us. Well, more like stares at me and glares at Ashley. "Uh... Spence, I'm starting to feel a little... uhh.." She passes out and now I'm fully supporting her.

"So Mom, would you care to help us?" I nearly bark. She snorts and looks at Ashley, then lazily calls for a stretcher so I don't have to carry/drag her around.

"What did she do now? Get into a fight over a mini skirt with Nicole Richey?" I could tell that I wasn't suppose to hear this. "Probably not slutty enough." I KNOW I wasn't suppose to hear that.

"No Mom! Actually she was trying to protect me from some psycho drunk girl. But I guess that doesn't matter as long as you finally get to see her like this. I bet that really makes you feel good! Finally getting some revenge for her corrupting your little girl!" I'm crying now. Man, I just want Ashley to be okay... and I want my mom to just except Ashley... and eventually me. Why can't she just leave Ashley alone? "I wish would just stop. Can't you see how much this is hurting me?" My voice shakes and I don't look at her.

"Spencer, I just care."

"No! Mom, you don't! Ashley cares, Dad cares, and Clay cares. But you mom, you don't!"

"Spencer, let's talk. I want-"

"No Mom. Just make sure Ashley's okay. I don't want to talk. We... we can't talk."


	6. Crying Prays

Sorry it's so short. Thanks sooo much for the reviews!!!

* * *

Ashley's Pov

...black...

Spencer's Pov

I swear if anything's wrong, even if she has a scratch, I'm killing that girl... and my mom just because! Gosh... I'm so scared. I follow the strecher and MY girl, but they wouldn't let me go any further. Then they had some wussy little guy in scrubs "escort me to the waiting room". I don't get why... okay I pretty much had a break down and then bitch slap the doctor for asking me to leave my "friend". I just... It wasn't just some little fight. Ash hit the ground numerous times... hard. Oh gosh!

I'm on my knees now, my head is bent, tears are streaming down. Gosh! Why didn't I do something. I just was too damn scared. I just can't let her be hurt and then me be okay. I need her. I need her to be okay.

Please God. I know that she isn't always good, but God, I need her. I love her so much. Please make her okay. I'll do anything. Really... I would give everything for her. I just want her okay. She hit her head really hard God. Didn't you see? Please help her. I know she's a good person... and I know that you might think loving her is wrong... but I just won't stop. I never will. I think you understand though. So God, if you're listening. Watch over Ashley, because she needs you on her side... we need you.


	7. Deafining Whisper

Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews! Please keep sending them! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It feels so... sureal. I'm just watching her sleep. Or is she just unconsious? I don't know. Nurses and doctors are running around. I don't think it's good when they run... The big ones back, I think he's incharge or something. They keep poking her and checking her heart rate or something. I don't like it when they touch her. Which probably makes me seem crazy... er. But I don't want anyone but me touching her. Her skin's always so soft... and I love her eyes. She only lets her guard down for me and they're always so deep and soft when she does. Innocent, almost like a child. And I know she needs me... If her eyes were open now, they would look like that. Asking me to protect her even though she won't say it because she's too afraid. And I would just reach for her hand. I wouldn't let go... I'm not talking about her hand though. I'll never let Ashley go.

"Would you like to see her miss?... Um. Hello? Miss?"

"Uh? Oh, uh is she..."

"She'll probably be fine. But uhm... are you sure that it was just a fight because... it sort of seems like she crashed a car or... something?" I think he sees the fear flash across my eyes. Car crash, it's that bad? Oh gosh! "It's not that bad though dear. Uhm... maybe you should just go in and see her..."

"Thanks." I say. I hear him mumble to himself as he walks away.

"Damn, this is why my marige never worked out, stupid comunication!"

"Hey baby." I brush the hair from her sleeping/unconsious face. Tears burn the corners of my eyes and I bend down and kiss her forhead. "Gosh, Ash, I love you so much."

-Paula's Pov-

Cringes

-Spencer's Pov-

I feel someone watching us so I turn around. Oh yay. The excitment, the joy.

"Mom, what are you doing? Gosh, were you spying on us, cause I don't really think Ashley can corrupt me right now." Uhmmm, I'm pissed and I'm actully showing it. This is a refreashing change.

"No, actully I'm here because I thought you'd like to know what's scoffs wrong with her."

"Well..." I'm so scared to hear what my mother has to say.

"She has a concusion. It's not pretty. Obviously she has some bruses and a black eye. She also has two brused ribs, third one is broken and she sprained her wrist. Whatever she hit her head on also gave her a pretty... bad ... gash... Spencer?" I can't see anymore. Tears are streaming down my face. Oh gosh! It was just a fight though! My mother embraces me. " ." I pull out of her embrace. I dont' want her to comefert me when she doesn't even care about Ashley. "Sweetie, whats wrong?"

"What's wrong?! My girlfriend has a concousion! And you don't even care! You don't even care that a girl, the girl I LOVE is lying unconsious in a hospital for DEFENDING ME!"

"Spencer! Don't raise your voice to me. I-"

"She was _defending_ me. Something you'll never do." I whisper it. The words are stated almost like a realization. I finaly realized it. I look at her. My eyes pleading for anything, something. For her to say I'm wrong. That this is okay. Anything!... but she just walks away...


	8. Hater's Game

So, things start to look up. enjoy PLEASE review: D

* * *

I hope she's gonna wake up soon. Gosh, I just miss her so much. And my mom! What the hell is her problem!? She'll never be on our side. Hell! She'll never be on my side! I can't believe-

"Spencer?" Her whisper is so hoarse.

"Ashley?!" I brush her bangs out of her eyes. "Ash, hey. I'm so glad you're up! I was so worried!" Her dry lips crack into a small smile. I continue to brush the damp hair from her face, bending down to lightly kiss her forhead. I continue to smile at her. "I'm just so happy you're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm grrreat." My smile turns into a frown.

"Ash, you okay? Do want me to get a nurse?" I start to stand up to call someone, but she gently pulls me back down.

"I'm fine Spence. Hell, I could go run a marathon right now. Except I'm to lazy to do that." Ashley smiles at me. Her thumb rubbing circles over my hand. "How long have you been here Spencer? After a rough night, you're always the face I wake up to. I'm starting to get suspisious."

"Oh, I- I'm sorry. I'll just go...-" She pulls my hand, turning me around. Her whole face is smiling.

"I like waking up to your face." She whispers.

Time sorta stops there. Pulling me down, her wrapped up arm somewhat craddles my back. Smoot finger tips brush my hair aside. Our lips meet. And part. I'm trying not to land on her ribs. Her hand moves down my face to my back, now her hand's resting on my waist pulling me closer to her. I'm practicle stradiling her, trying to avoid any broken bones.

"This can't be good for you recovery." I feel her smirk as she kisses my neck.

"You have NO idea how this is helping me right now." Oh good lord! I move her lips back onto mine and kiss her passionatly, a bit rougher then before. I can feel her smirking again. Her arm moves lower down my waist, the other still pressing me into her best she can with it's state.

-Ashley's Pov!-

"OH LORD!" AHHHH!!! DAMN YOU PAULA!!! DAMN YOU TO A HOMOPHOBIC HELL!! Spencer jumps a bit, but I still hold onto my blushing lover. I was just about to have sex in what seemed like FOREVER with my girl! DAMN YOU PAULA!

"I don't remember calling for a nurse." I state coldly.

"Ash..." I look over at Spencer lovingly mainly because I love her and partly cause it'll piss her mom off.

"Yeah Spence?" I ask mockingly sweet. Lowering my already PG-13 low hand. I can feel Paula's death glare burn into us. Ahhh... it's good to be kickin'.

"Ash?!..." I keep her where she is, knees on either side of my hips, and hands resting midway past my waist.

"Spencer. Visiting hours are going to be over VERY soon. I think that you-"

"Good thing we still got time." I say this while rubbing my hand up and down Spencer's VERY low back while smiling oh so kindly at the devil.

"Well I'm very sorry Ashley, but Spencer is going to be leaving. Now."

"Mom!-"

"_Now_ Spencer!"

"Don't worry Spence," She slowly climbs off of me. "Well be spending a LOT of time TOGETHER on account of my state. Man, I will _barely_ even be able to get _dressed_ without help." I say kissing her extra long.

While leaving, Paula takes time to give me a hateful glare. Ashley: 1. Evil Stepford Bitch: 0.


	9. Lover's Never Last

Things get... interesting... Comment please. Tell me what you like, don't like, and want to see!!! Thanks Guys!! You rock! And yes, I want to kill Paula with my bare hands too.Ashley's POV.

* * *

"Hello?" I said after finally reaching my cell on the table next to the bed.

"As-ashley?"

"Spencer whats wrong?" Oh man, she's practicly crying. What could of happened?

"S-sh-she won't l-let me see you." sigh Paula. I hate her. I hate her _so_ much!

"Just come anyways Spence. What are they gonna do? Throw the patient and the doctor's daughter out of the hospital?" Her breathing starts to even out. "You're moms just a bitch. She'll have to deal."

"_Ash_." She whines. Graahh!

"What Spencer? What do you want me to do?" I'm getting frusterated.

"Ash, can't you guys just try and get along?" Is she serious?

"Are you serious? Spencer, your mom _hates_ me! What am I suppose to do?"

"Maybe you guys could try and, I don't know. Talk or something?" What. The. Hell?

"Yeah and say what? "I'm sorry for corrupting your daughter. We'll try to cut down on the gay sex!"."

"Look, I'm just trying to help us! Don't you even care about this?!"

"Honestly, no. I don't care what your mom thinks and I don't care that _she_ doesn't care." A sound escapes her lips. It's a cross bewtween a gasp and sob. Damn, why did I say that? Stupid pride! Stupid, stupid pride! She's silent, then whispers tearfully.

"...But I do." The line clicks.


	10. Kisses Are for Cheaters

Ashley' Pov. Please enjoy, thanks for the comments. This is going to get... well... you may just want to read it.

* * *

"Damn!" It's not like it's a suprise. Spencer knows I don't like Paula. Paula knows I don't like Paula! I throw my head back in furry. "OW!" Damn cut, damn concusion! Now I have to lay in this place alone, apologise to my girlfriend, and "make nice" with Paula. Uhg! This is going to be hell. Oh! And I think that hell just got my memo.

"Hi Paula." I don't remember seeing Ben come through here. Maybe you could check up yo- thoughts interupted

"Ashley! Hey how are ya doing?" Aiden, great from behind Arther's worser half.

"Well Ashley, I'm actully here to check up on you and give you your shot." Yeah right! Probably filled with heroine or something!

I raise my eyebrow. Then finally remembering what my, now most likely pouting, Spencer asked me to do. I replace my former thoughts with nice, PG words. "That's really... thoughtful and all," Uh? This is going to be saying grace all over again isn't it?! "but I'd much rather sit here with Aiden... Mrs. Carlin." And stay away for the phyco mother with the 9 in. needle. I keep this to myself.

"Well sorry... Ash... but I'm gonna have to. It'll help you feel better." Uhn? I wonder if Spence had the same talk with her. Paula comes over and starts poking me and writing on her clipboard. Then she takes "it" out. I hate needles. I practicly clawed Spencer's arm off while watching "Saw 2". I close my eyes as she sticks the needle in, rather slowly I might add. As she pulls the metal back out of my right shoulder, I unclench my face and I sware I see her smirk. Gosh I hate that woman! "Okay. Done. You're healing fine. Bye... Ash." Ahhhh..., so forced. "It's great seeing you again Aiden. " Whoa! Hold it there Mss. MILF. You already have a husband and a cheating boyfriend!

"So... Ash, how ya feeling?"

"Uhhg!"

"Yeah, dumb question."

"Yeah, kinda. I have half my body platered, a pissed girlfriend, and the highly Cathloc mother of my pissed girlfriend with a HUGE access to sharp objects and sleeping pills!"

"Wait, what's up with you and Spencer now? Man! Do I need to tie you to up? Cause you know, I really wouldn't mind." He smiles as I roll my eyes. SOOO not what I need.

"Never gonna happen. Plus, she'd probably kill me. She's pretty mad."

"What happened? I thought you guys were doing well."

"Yeah, me too. But Aiden, man, I don't even know anymore. After we got back from where ever the hell we were, things have been... different. I love her so much though."

"Ash, things are just... complicated." I snort, ha, yeah, complicated. Really? "You just need to let her get use to this whole "My mom knows I'm sleeping with a girl" thing. And, maybe I'm not the one you should be telling how you feel to."

"It's just so hard right now. With her mom knowing, and whatever's up with her parents. Mine never cared. I don't even know how to help her." I rest my head in my hands before I look back at Aiden. "I really do love her."

"I know."

-Spencer's Pov- (Almost an hour has past)

I don't want us to be fighting right now. Maybe I should just go down and talk to her. We should really clear this up. I don't want us to be arguing, especially after all we've been through these past couple of weeks. I'll get Clay to drop me off.

I'm walking down the hall and oddly, I can't tell if I'm more nervous of talking to her or more relieved that this fight will soon be over.

I'm almost to the door, but I can see someone talking to her through the window. The brunett is brushing Ashley's hair aside. She's smiling up at the girl. Soon the unknown girl is bending lower and... she kisses her cheeck. Ashley doesn't do anything, just smiles and reaches for her hand to squeeze. I drop the flowers I bought to suprise her with and run out of the hallway, out of the hospital and into the dark, crying.


	11. Breaking up to Make up

Please enjoy. Ashley's Pov! Thanks for the reviews and views!

* * *

A nurse brought in the flowers from the hall. Uhmmm... why Spencer would leave a bouquet on the floor of the hospital is a mystery to me. I wonder when she- _uhg_! You've got to be kidding me. I reach for my cell phone, pressing the two.

"Spencer come down to the hospital."

"I don't-"

"Spencer, don't argue and just do it. _Please_." This. Is. Rediculous. I swear, she's insane.

I wait twenty minutes and finally see my paranoid girlfriend walk past the window towards the door.

"What do you want Ashley." Geeze, angry tone.

"What you say yesterday isn't what you think." She raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her pink cami. "How don't you know it wasn't just a friend? Do you really think I would do that to you? She kissed me on the cheek Spencer, not proposed!" Her eyes slowly drifted downward. "Plus, I'm not into her like that. Kyla is soooo not my type." She groans and we both laugh. Then she looks into my eyes, serious, once again.

"I... I know I was over reacting and stupid, but things just haven't been good between us Ashley. I trust you, it just that sometimes I expect you-"

"To dissapoint you? Betraye you?" My voice softens. "To _hurt_ you like that?"

"NO! Ash, NO. Gosh! I'm completely messed up. I don't know what's going on with me! I'm so stressed with my mom. She practicly has me on house arest to keep us apart. I'm freaked that my dad's going to leave her. And... you're the only good thing in my life. I guess I'm just waiting until that blows up too." She's not looking into my eyes anymore, but I know she's crying.

"Spence, come her." Slowly, Spencer shuffles over to the side of the bed. My had reaches for hers. "Hey, look at me." Teary lapis eyes meet mine. "I _love_ you Spencer. Okay?" Her head lowers again, yet she still nods. This time I tilt her head back towards mine and kiss her softly. "_Okay_?"

"I love you too Ash. I'm sooo sorry I freaked." I spred my arms out wide and smile brightly at my girl.

"Come over here!!" I smile while scooting a little over in the cot. Her head does that cute tiltly thing followed by a signature Spencer smile. My arms embrace the girl I'm so in love with and I rest my head on her shoulder. "There's just one thing we need to do." I say seriously, her head turning to face me. "Someone has to break it to Kyla." Suddenly my serious face breaks into a smirk and we both start laughing.

"UH! I'm such a idiot!"

"But you're _my_ idiot."

"Thanks Ashley." I laugh and kiss her cheek.


	12. Faulty Satisfaction

Spencer's Pov. Thanks for reading!!!

* * *

I'm soooo excited, Ashley arm is almost completely healed and the concusion is getting better suprisingly fast! She only has two more days in here...

She doesn't deserve to be in here though. The guilt is really starting to get to me.Maybe I did something that made that girl think I was interested- unitentionaly of course! This is just killing me. Ashley's hurt because of me, my mom is watching us every other minute, and dad and mom... well... things aren't great.

I'm walking slower because I'm trapped in all these thoughts. Suddenly my good mood is gone and replaced by a frown... Is this ALL my fault?...

"Spence! You're here! Yay! Someone I don't hate OR want to kill! This must be a really good day for me!"

"Oh, so my mom isn't here yet?" Her nose crinkles into her smile.

"No, I don't believe she is..." Her eyebrows wiggle suggestively.

"Ash! Oh my gosh! Not when ANYONE could walk in at ANY moment. You have the mind of teenage boy!"

"A deprived teenage boy. Aiden and Kyla aren't even doing it, and he's getting more action then me." She mumbles crossing her arms.

"ASHLEY!" I try to sound annoyed, but I can't help but find it cute... totally crazy, but cute!

"Now, I do need your help with something." I raise my eyebrow. "I can't get this freaking shirt off. Do you know how hard it is to change with a sprained wrist and bruised ribs? I mean seriously. Hey! Madisons a witch, maybe I could get her to brew me a potion!" I laugh and shake my head.

"Maybe you could ask my mom. But then again, she's more of a bitch than a witch."

"WHOA! Did Spencer Carlin just call her mom a "bitch"? Man Spence, I've been in hear waayyy too long." I offer her a weak smile.

"I don't really feel like talking about her right now. I would rather be here, talking about us, with you! Now, let's get that shirt off." Her eyes widen and she starts to smile.

"Uh, I mean let's get you dressed." Her smile instantly falls. "You are such a guy."

"Well since it'll be off anyways..."

"Ashley."

"Fine."

Gingerly, Ashley stands up. I walk over and she raises her arms slowly, wincing a bit. I start to take her blue tee shirt off. I bend down and lightly kiss her stomach. Then carefull because I don't want to hurt her, I lift it off the rest of the way. I meet her smile. She leans in and kisses me softly on the lips. It's a good thing the curtains are drawn.

"I can't WAIT untill I'm outta this hell." I smile shyly tilting my head down a bit. I'm not exactly happy about waiting either, but I don't tell her that, instead I just go rummaging around for another shirt.

"This one?" I ask holding up a black T.

"Uhm..." I put the shirt down on a navy blue chair and place my hands on my hips.

"Ash, this is like, the fourth shirt!" I sigh, frusterated.

"Fine, it's perfect! And come on, like you don't want to see this hot bod!"

"You are so full of yourself."

"But you_ love_ it." A smile spreads across both of our faces. And I walk up to kiss her.

"Ashley, I hope you're up, because it's time for another check up."

"Oh shit." Her smile turns into a were-the-hell-are-my-clothes smile. Because I might have forgotten to mention that she wasn't satisfied with her shorts either.

"uh, hold on mom, Ashley isn't dressed."

"Spencer!? Are you in there too!?" Oh crap.

"I mean, I'm trying to find her clothes-"

"Hey, isn't this your shirt?" (Ashley)

"What!" (Mom)

"NO! I lent it to her- I'm dressed, I was helping her-"

"Spencer! I think _Ashley_ is perfectly capable of getting dressed by herself."

"Geeze, it's not she haven't seen me without my shirt before." She mumbles too loudly even for the closed door.

"_ASHLEY_!" I growl in a seething whisper.

"Ashley, I don't even want to think about you corrupting my daughter! Right now you are in NO position to talk unless you want to be seeing a LOT less of _MY_ daughter."

"Mom! What?"

"You can't do that!" Ashley pleads.

"Yes, I can, _Ashley_." My eyes start to fill with hot tears.

"Spence, it's gonna be fine." Her arms wrap protectivly around me. Her chin resting on my shoulder and she STILL isn't dressed.

"Spencer if you don't come out here RIGHT NOW, I'm coming in and FORCING you out!" My eyes send a pleading look at Ashley. We both know that I don't want to leave, but there really isn't an alternative.

"I'm sooo sorry Spencer." It's whispered with so much sadness and love. I nod my tear stained face and kiss her good bye. Then I leave.

"She won't keep me away. I promise." I whisper to Ashley just as I reach the door. Then I turn back towards the hell I'm sure to face and to my second worse fear, Mom, which could make my first one a reality. Losing Ashley.


	13. Waiting to Break

Spencer's Pov. Please keep reviewing. I really apperciate it! I may be finished with this story soon so enjoy!

* * *

True love can wait, even if I haven't seen her for 3 days. She went home yesterday and I wasn't even there! My mother took my cell phone, she sent me to my room and now, I'm sitting here, on my bed in boxer shorts and a blue tee shirt refusing to join her for dinner. I don't care if the rest of the family will be there. As long as _she's_ down there, I'm staying up here.

"Spencer, honey, are you sure you aren't hungry?"

"Yes Dad." Leave me alone, I'm moping! Not even he can get that.

"Spencer, please? Starving yourself isn't heathly or going to help. Why don't you just come down with us? I made your favorite!" I sigh. He isn't going away is he?

"Fine. But if _she _says anything, I'm leaving and not eating until she's gone." I shuffle out of my room, arms crossed. I'm not happy to say the least.

"Hey Spence! Glad you decided to come down."

"Finally! Are you done moping?!" I like Clay better.

I take my seat and Glen and Clay's mother begins to pray.

"Thank you God for the food we are about to eat. And thank you for bringing our family together to share this time. Please guide us through our life and help us see our mistakes. Help us realize that our family is always there to love and help us fix them..." Yes, I'm sure this really has to do with picking which ontray we want."... Ahmen."

"Ahmen." We all begin reaching for different food, Glen and I fight over the last roll. He's had 4, I've had 1. "It's practicly a tie", this is why I like Clay better. Dad and Clay discused his studies and Chelsea then _mother_ joins in. It's only half as bad as I thought it would be. Oh wait, my mother is starting to talk. This most likely will make things worse.

"I'm just glad that we could all spend tonight together. No work or school or girlfriend getting in the way." I caught that the last word wasn't plurred. Instead of the three girlfriends that the Carlin kids had, it ment the one that the daughter had. I set/throw my silver wear down.

"I though you were finally okay with this mom! You know what? Ashley was _right_! It's all an act! You pretent to except me, but you're just "tolerating" Ashley. You just can't except that we're in love!!" I yell through the tears that are slowly rolling down my cheeks.

"What I that _girl _doing with you, Spencer, it was _disgusting_! My daughter can't be _gay_! That girl is _forcing _you to do things and you're just a _victume_! Spencer, it okay. We're here to help you sweetie. To help you get_ better_."

"How, how could you _say_ that? Ashley... would never..." My voice is a squeek. And then the rage mixes with the sadness. "Atleast she _loves_ me for who I am!" My voice breaks. It drops and I choke out in a whisper. "Unlike you." And I can't sit here anymore. Glen has food hanging out of his mouth. Clay looks freak of what Mom might say, same as dad. And mo- Paula just looks shocked and angry. Once again I need to just run away.

I stand up and start to leave. I don't need to say where I'm going. They all know. I don't care if I have to walk. I don't care what they'll think.

True love can wait, but it shouldn't have to.


	14. Strong for the Breaking

Last chapter. Tell me what you think please! Ashley's Pov.

* * *

I haven't seen her for so long. It hurt so much. I just want to be with her. Hold her make her happy. I'd do anything to make Spencer happy...

"Knock, knock, KNOCK!!" I slowly open the large door, still deep in thought, until I look up.

"Spencer?" She walks into me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I'm confused, but return the embrace. Her head nuzzles into my neck. Her breathe is shaky.

"Ashley." Her arms grip me tighter and I just wish I could take the bad away. I wish that I could protect her and love her without people's stairs and her family's disaproval. If I could take the glares for her, if I could take the hits, I would do it. If I could take the pain away from her, I wouldn't even consider it. Because her pain is so much worse than mine. Anything that makes her sad, scared, angry. It's worth all of my pain if I could just take it away. Protect her forever. Never let her fall because I'll always catch her if she starts to. Even if no one understands, if no one tries to help her. I'm always going to be there.

But to them, it isn't enough. Even if I'd give her everything.

And they say I don't know what love is.


	15. Lover's Dreams

Ashley's Pov. I lied, this is the real end. :D Thanks for reading. I'll be writing more stories soon!

* * *

Her arms presses into my ribs and I have to muffle my gasp. Without removing the crying girl from my arms, I shut the door and try to take us to my room.

Halfway down the hallway, Spencer is still clinging to me but I don't mind. Apperently it has started to rain because she is shivering from her soaking clothes. My gray wife beater and blue boxers don't protect me much as her wet clothes start to seep water onto mine. Finally I move out of the hug and she just stands there. Her arms wrapped around her shivering body, her eyes red from crying and stairing at the carpet. I grab two pairs of sweats and two t-shirts. My clothes are helplessly wet too. Walking up to her, I gently pull her arms apart and rested them at her sides causing her to shiver even more violently. Spencer doesn't even make eye contact with me as I pull her light green jacket and tight white t-shirt off. Next I unbutton and unzip her jeans and pull them off too after removing her muddy sneakers. Lifting each leg up carefully, I put the sweat pants on and tie the draw strings. Spencer still hasn't said anything. My mind is raising, but I don't ask her anything yet. Right now I just want to take care of her. I slip the pink tee over her head and arms then I quickly change into the same grey sweats and a green tee. The shivering hasn't stopped so I started to rub my arms up and down hers.

"Hey, Spence. What's wrong?" I ask then place a kiss on her forhead.

"My mom-mm. Sh- shh- she still won't. Except u-us." Her breathing is evening out. "I-I came here. She sa-a-id t-th-at y-oo-u wer-re forcing m-me and I cou-ld-n't bel-l-ieve she would even thin-kk th-at, Ash." I almost say something, but I push the anger back for Spencer's sake.

"It doesn't matter what _she_ thinks. I would _never_ do that. You know that. I would never hurt you." I say this while looking into her eyes.

"I-I know."

"Wait, you walked? When did you leave? You should have called me Spencer."

"I wou-uld of, but I just want-t-ed to g-get out. And I was on my way here when thes-s-se gu-u-yss st-started to follow me." My eyes become teary.

"I ran into someones ba-c-ck yard and just-t k-kept going from there." Her voice is only a whisper.

"_Spencer_." My hands are rubbing her cheeks and face. I pull her into a hug. Her face nuzzles my neck and I kiss hers. "You're okay right?"

"Yeah. I'm j-just tired."

"I am _so_ sorry. I should have been there."

"Th-they didn't hurt me. I'm fine. But my m-m-mom... I'm just ssso tired." We pull apart and hold hands as we walk over to my bed. She climbs in first and I follow. My arms holding her close to me. Her head rest on my chest.

"I love you, Ashley."

"Spencer, I love_ you_." Then I lean down kiss her rain soaked hair. Soon, she drifts off to sleep. I keep holding her close to me.

I don't care what they do. I don't care if they try and stop us. I won't let her go. I need her. It's become a mental and physical hold over me. I can't function without her. And I know she needs me too. Just holding her in my arms, watching her pink lips part while she sleeps... It's worth the pain and the fighting. I can take the hits because it's worth it. It's worth... It's worth everything I have to make her happy. To keep her. I love Spencer Carlin. I'm in love. I'll always be. She's in my head, my heart and my dreams. And you know what they say,

Never let go of your dreams.

_

* * *

_

_THE END_

_

* * *

_

Please comment. This is the end of _Strong and Breaking_. I plan on writing more stories about South of Nowhere. So thanks for the comments!!! I hope you liked it!!


End file.
